Thank you, Come again
by kayla4rose
Summary: Sakura and Ino have started college and are roommates in their very own apartment. With the usual gang they go through their everyday lives of drama, homework, jobs, and pleasure. R&R. VIEWER OPINION WANTED READ AUTHORS NOTE!
1. Author's Note: VIEWER OPINION STORY!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE~**

So I came up with a little story hooray!

First off here's my **DISCLAIMER**

I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters :)

So I thought long and hard about this and it's up to you reviewers to fuel the story! Of course I'm going to start it off with my favorite characters...SAKURA AND INO!

I know it's weird that their my favorites but this is how the story is going to go...

_Set in a modern setting Konoha is a small city, more of a town if you wanted to say. Sakura and Ino are both freshmen at a neighboring college and are roommates in an apartment right in the center of Konoha. They are still friends with the usual gang. Naruto, Sasuke, Tenten, Sai, Temari, and all those lovable characters._

Based on the reviews I receive on the story it will determine the girl's futures. If they fall in love or if their forever alone! If they have a fling with a teacher or go on a nice vacation and fall in love! It's up to you!

* * *

><p><strong>For Example:<strong>

"OMG I loooove Ino and Sasuke as a pairing!"

If I receive a review like that in the next chapter their would be some Ino Sasuke pairing happening, understand?

I hope the idea isn't to complicated and I hope I get lots of reviews to help get this story going :)

* * *

><p>Well I'm getting to work on the first chapter! I hope lots of you read and review thanks for the support! I hope you enjoy!<p>

Oh and there will be lemons...sorry I know it's quite weird but it's like live action or something~


	2. Ch1: GOODBYE AND HELLO!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE~**

**Kayla: **Why hello everyone! So here's the first chapter of my Viewer decision story! If you didn't read the author's note before this I advice you do thank you! It basically says that whatever the reviewer wants the reviewer gets in a way :)

Once again I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters! Our main characters will be **Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. **

Well here's the first chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: GOODBYE AND HELLO!<strong>

"WAH INO!"

A crash was suddenly heard from what appeared to be the kitchen. A blond haired girl hopped up out of her bed and ran towards the noise. This was Ino Yamanaka, she was a freshmen at Onizuka College, majoring in Theater. Ino is currently working at her family flower shop in downtown Konoha. She is known for her dazzling good looks, and is very popular with the opposite sex.

Ino entered the kitchen to see a pink haired girl on the tile floor with a box on her head. "Baka! What are you doing in here?"Ino asked as she removed the box from her best friend's head. Under the cardboard was a confused looking Sakura Haruno. Sakura is also a freshmen at Onizuka College and is majoring in Early childhood education. Sakura is currently unemployed but searching and is known for her outstanding academic qualities rather than her looks. Between the pair Sakura has a much better personality.

"Hey! I was putting away _your _dishes for you and I fell,"Sakura said as she pulled herself off the floor using the side of the counter. A few plastic dishes were spread around the floor. Ino just shook her head and began to pick them up.

"Well it's not my fault I was unpacking my room, the kitchen can wait. We'll have takeout,"Ino said as she flipped her hair around her back. She wore it down more often due to the fact that the boys liked it a lot more. Sakura was always jealous of Ino's long hair but made the decision to cut it back when the two didn't get along.

Sakura picked up any remaining dishes and walked them over to the sink, following after Ino. Sakura glared at Ino as she said,"I'm sorry we're having company later and you think your room should be clean before the parts of the house their actually seeing." Sakura did have a point, how would Ino know if anyone was going to be going in her room.

Ino ignored Sakura's stare and walked into the small living room. She looked around at the few boxes that sat around and positioned herself above one. She began to tear the tape off showing Sakura that she agreed with her. The pink haired girl walked over to another back, across from Ino, and began to remove the tape on that one. "Thank you."Sakura mumbled.

The two girls were having their usually group of friends over and they new with Chouji's eating habits and Naruto's messy ones that they had their work cut out for them. "Who exactly did you invite anyway?"Ino asked Sakura as she began to remove the small decorations that would be placed on the end tables and shelves.

Sakura tapped her finger to her bottom lip as she thought for a moment. "Naruto, Sasuke-"

Sakura's list wasn't even complete when Ino began to make cheerful noises. "Oh Sasuke-kun is coming! Now I have to be sure to unpack my room, he might be sleeping over,"Ino said with hearts in her eyes. Sakura gave the girl yet another dirty look. Ino knew that Sakura and Sasuke had become much closer over the past year but Ino would always be infatuated with the boy.

"It's not that great Ino,"Sakura said trying not to show her distaste on her face. "But that doesn't matter. I invited Shikamaru, Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Temari, Chouji, Sai, Rock Lee, Gaara, Kankuro, Shino...and _Kiba_,"Sakura said the last name with a smirk on her face. Kiba had been crushing on Ino for so long that the blond didn't understand how much rejection the dog boy could take.

Ino's head jolted up when Sakura said his name and a dark hue came across her face. "Why Kiba? He's major creeping,"Ino said frowning at her best friend. Sakura laughed as she began unpacking things from the box in front of her.

"Awe he likes you,"Sakura said with the same smirk on her face. "You guys would have _adorable _babies together,"the girl finished with a small cackle. Ino made a yuck sound but went back to unpacking her box. Maybe if he saw her all over Sasuke he would lave her alone. That was a very unlikely wish though.

"Well lets just finish this up so that I can get my room perfect,"Ino said dreading the arrival of her friends now.

* * *

><p>Everyone seemed to have arrived in perfect timing, right when Sakura pulled all the food out of the oven. Even though the girl was pretty much broke she cleaned and took care of the place which is why Ino picked her as a roommate. And the fact that their best friends of course.<p>

The gang was all seated around in the living room chatting to each other and talking about their new schools and if any of them were going away for college.

"I'm leaving, I know you guys. Try not to miss me too much,"Chouji said with a loud laugh.

Tenten smirked in his direction saying,"I don't think that'll be to hard." This brought a laugh from everyone in the group. Sasuke was of course seated next to Ino who was dressed rather nice for just a small party at her home.

"Yes I'm sure I'll miss all of you when I leave,"Neji said which he received a few nods from the group. The people going away included Neji, Chouji, Kankuro, Shino, and Gaara. The three siblings were new additions to the group and were all extremely smart, excluding Temari the only girl. It wasn't a surprise at who was leaving, except for Chouji.

"Yep wrestling's gonna get me somewhere!"Chouji cheered. He received a scholarship to go away and he signed for it right away.

"We're gonna miss you champ!"Naruto said patting Chouji on the back. Sasuke nodded in agreement with Naruto. The entire group had grown rather close over the summer and were going to miss each other.

"I'm just glad your not going anywhere Sasuke-kun!"Ino said with a smile as she laced their arms together. Sasuke gave her a small smile and nodded in her direction. This made the hairs on the back of Sakura's neck stand up. She couldn't stand when the blond would do such things to her. Sakura balled her hands into fists and walked out of the kitchen.

"The food is ready everyone!"Sakura announced so that the entire group would move giving her a chance to move in on Sasuke. Everyone began to stand and make their way to the kitchen as soon as Sakura finished her sentence.

As the pink haired girl tried to cut through and talk to Sasuke she was cut off by Shikamaru. The tall dark haired man looked down as he bumped into Sakura. "Oh sorry Sakura I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, and it appears neither were you,"he said with a high level of sarcasm. Sakura puffed out her cheeks and poked Shikamaru in the chest knowing he was just teasing her.

Shikamaru shook his head at her and said,"So did you hear that I'm living with Sasuke, Uzumaki, and Kiba? I'm sure this will be fun, troublesome." Sakura was a bit shocked to hear this.

"Really?"She actually couldn't believe it only because the four of them never appeared to get along.

Shikamaru nodded and Sakura just decided to make her way to the kitchen with him, she was curious about why this living arrangement was taking place. "Yea I was originally going to live with Sai and Lee. But for some reason Uzumaki asked me and I felt rude turning him down. And the more roommates the cheaper the rent, so why not,"Shikamaru said as he began to wait behind the others for food.

Sakura nodded at this, the four of them living together was sure to be a little adventure of its own. Kiba and Naruto were crazy and Sasuke and Shikamaru were so laid back it didn't make sense to her. "That's nice, I hope it isn't as bad as it sounds-uhm I mean, sorry,"Sakura said not meaning for it to sound like Shikamaru was about to live in a hell whole. Even though he was.

He chuckled a bit, which wasn't normal, and shook his head. "It'll be fine. We talked it over." With that he disappeared to get his food. Strange he never really went out of his way to talk to Sakura, of all people.

"Ino did you want to sit by me?"

"Uhm...No,"she answered the question to obviously Kiba. The guy would still try even though he got rejected in front of all his friends. But he only smiled and nodded, he was besotted with Ino and no one could really understand why. In all honesty everyone was shocked that Sasuke hadn't just asked the girl out yet so they wouldn't have to watch her chase him anymore. He obviously didn't hate her, he just wasn't looking for a girl they would guess.

A picnic table was set up on Sakura and Ino's back porch since the girl's lived on the ground floor they had a small backyard. The gang laughed about different things and just talked about their summer.

"Oh guys! I have a bit of an announcement! I'm going to be living with Tenten and Hinata for the next year, they happily invited me to stay with them!"Temari announced with a smile. She was congratulated by everyone in the group besides Shikamaru. The two had dated for what seemed like forever until he caught her cheating on him. He won't even look at her let alone acknowledge the fact that she's alive.

Hinata and Tenten smiled at this fact. "Y-yes I was s-so excited when T-Tenten asked me about i-it,"Hinata said in her usual cute voice. Everyone was still in awe about the girl's sudden development into a beautiful and attractive young lady. She still had her never ending crush on Naruto but she was much more comfortable around everyone.

"No Lee we are not getting a pet _dragon_,"Sai complained as he looked at Rock lee with an annoyed expression. The bowl cut man let fake tears roll from his eyes as his gripped his new and unpredictable best friend. It literally blew everyone's mind how the two just clicked about a year ago. They would hang out all the time and talk about everyone. People were more shocked at the fact that Sai put up with Rock Lee's childish acts.

"SAI! I'll get one whether you like it or not!"Lee said with fire in his eyes. He was always wanting things so Sai didn't expect him to go through with this like he did with any other pet.

"Whatever you say Lee,"Sai said as he sipped his tea. This made everyone laugh at the two.

The group seemed so close in all the weirdest places. People who had become best friends were slightly surprising along with some of the couples. Tenten and Neji were still the only couple going strong for more than 2 years. The two just clicked in that impossible way. But they all loved each other in their own little ways whether it be as a friend or more. They were their own little family and with everyone starting college their _family _adventures would be missed.

* * *

><p>Everyone had said their goodbyes except for a few. Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata all stayed behind to help clean. The small group each cleaned their own parts of the living room and kitchen. Sakura and Shikamaru cleaned the kitchen, Ino and Hinata cleaned the living room, while Sasuke and Naruto attempted to clean the porch.<p>

"Naruto you can just put that on someone else's porch they'll notice,"Sasuke said as he tapped his foot in frustration. Naruto was trying to push some off the garbage off onto the neighbor's porch.

"Shh, if you keep talking they will,"Naruto said. Sasuke gave him a good whack to the back of the head and then began to pick up the garbage Naruto was pushing.

Shikamaru and Sakura were wiping down the counters and putting away leftovers. Since the kitchen and living room were connected Ino looked in at the pair as they worked. "Awe aren't you guys cute,"she said with a smirk on her face.

Sakura turned a bit pink and Shikamaru just ignored his blond friend. "Shut up Ino,"Sakura said licking her tongue out at the girl. Hinata giggled to herself as she picked up the pillows that had been thrown off the couches.

"Thank you for having us Sakura-chan and Ino-chan. I'm sorry we made a mess,"Hinata said. She stuttered less when she was with fewer people around. Sakura and Ino smiled at the dark haired girl.

"No problem Hinata, we love having company...even though we just moved in,"Sakura said with a small giggle. Shikamaru turned to face the living room looking at Ino with half lidded eyes.

He made a bit of a snickering noise to catch her attention, he did it mainly because it annoyed her. "Oi Ino, did you hear that I was living with Kiba, Uzumaki, and Sasuke?"Shikamaru asked this as he wiped the counter that faced out towards the living room.

Ino shook her head, Sasuke did not mention it to her so she most definitely didn't know that. "Oh I had no idea, that sounds like a fun little bunch." She only said this because she knew Kiba did not like Sasuke for obviously reasons. Maybe he wanted to live with the Uchiha to learn some of his lad killer ways.

"Yea they asked me a couple of weeks ago, I'm excited to see your face almost everyday...troublesome,"Shikamaru said with a bit of a chuckle. Sakura laughed as well knowing Ino would be there for Sasuke. Sakura would visit probably for all four of the boys. They were all attending random colleges around Konoha as well. Shikamaru was the only one going to Onizuka as well, along with Hinata, Tenten, and Rock Lee.

The sliding door could be heard opening and Sasuke and Naruto emerged from the backdoor. "All done!"Naruto announced placing his hands on the back of his head.

Sasuke shook his head and said,"All thanks to me." This caused the other's to giggle and chuckle as Naruto shot Sasuke a playful yet dirty look.

* * *

><p>The other four finished cleaning as well and the small group sat in the living room. Sasuke and Ino were close on the couch Ino's hand rested on Sasuke's stomach. This couldn't go unnoticed by Sakura as she starred at the two out of the corner of her eye. She sat next to Hinata while Shikamaru and Naruto sat on the floor.<p>

It started to get late and Naruto announced,"Time to go!" This caused everyone to stand and start heading to the door. The group exchanged hugs and Naruto said,"Hinata I'll walk you back to your place." The dark haired girl nodded with blush on her cheeks and the two left waving as they walked down the street. Shikamaru and Sasuke stood outside the door as the two ladies smiled at them.

"Thanks for coming by today,"Sakura said her voice slightly aimed more at Sasuke but no one really picked up the hint.

Sasuke smiled at Sakura and said,"No thank you for inviting us. Well I'll see you later Sakura." This caused the pink haired girl to blush. It was the first real attention he had showed her all day and it made her happy.

Shikamaru was patting Ino on the head which made the blond rather angry. "Cut that shit out Shika!"she screeched grabbing a hold of his wrist. Shikamaru just laughed and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Whatever you say princess, see you guys later,"Shikamaru said before starting to walk away from the door. Sasuke walked alongside him as the two headed towards their home.

Ino shut the door and hurried off to her room not even giving Sakura the chance to say anything. "Goodnight Saku! I have to get up early for work so I'll talk to you tomorow!"Ino said this as she closed the bathroom door. The shower water instantly turned on letting Sakura know she was using it.

Sakura sighed and headed off towards her room, she had a rough day and was just tired. She didn't blame Ino for not cooking or anything she just wished the blond would help. Sakura couldn't complain only because Ino was paying her half of the rent until she got a job.

The pink haired girl walked into her partially unpacked room and collapsed onto her bed. Sakura wrapped herself in her blankets and before she knew it had fallen asleep.

Ino finished showering and hurried back to her room drying herself off and getting dressed. She pulled on light shorts and a tank top and shook her wet hair a bit. She listened as her cell phone vibrated and ignored the text she had received. Ino headed towards the front door and quietly creaked it open. There standing in the doorway was Sasuke.

Ino smiled at him and threw her arms around his neck planting a kiss on the Uchiha. "Why hello again,"she said with a small smirk as he pulled the door closed quietly behind him.

"Is Sakura sleeping?"he asked his face a bit stoic. Ino nodded and took Sasuke's hand as she began to lead him towards her room. "Well your in a rush,"he said with a small smile as she placed his hands on her hips.

Ino giggled and nodded,"Well I'm tired of sneaking around. I don't know why you just won't ask me out so everyone can stop asking about us. I don't know why it's such a big deal to you if anyone especially _Sakura _knows."

Sasuke stopped Ino from walking but kept his hands on her hips from behind. He was much taller than her which was the same for a majority of the men in their group of friends, everyone had grown up so much. "It's not that I'm hiding it. Sakura's just fragile and I don't know how to let her down easy. I want to be her friend but really I don't want to hurt her like this. I'll figure out some way to tell her we're together,"Sasuke lied knowing he wasn't going to say a word to Sakura. Ino shrugged and continued to lead Sasuke into her room.

Ino laid down on the bed and just watched as Sasuke pulled his shirt off and slipped his pants off revealing plain black boxers. "Lame,"Ino said as she placed her foot up in the air. Sasuke chuckled and took a hold of her foot beginning to kiss down her leg. The mood had completely changed from when the two were in the hallway.

"Well they won't bother you once I take them off,"he said in a much more seductive tone and Ino only giggled. He was soon on top of her kissing her on her neck in lips making the girl release small moans. The two were completely caught up in the moment and began to make love.

Sakura was standing in the bathroom starring in the mirror. She couldn't believe the words she had just heard right outside the door. Ino and Sasuke where sneaking around together, and from what it sounded like they were specifically trying to hide it from her. Sakura placed her hand over her mouth and back gently into the bathroom wall. She slid down to the floor as tears formed in her eyes. He was lying right to her face every time they talked and she fell for it. Sakura pulled the door open quietly and walked to her room without making a noise.

Sakura laid down in her bed and just sat with her eyes open. She could hear the moving of Ino and Sasuke right next door and couldn't believe what they were doing. She buried her face in her pillow and tried to block the sound out with light weeps. Her whole world was changed in one brief exchange of words. The man she loved was the lover of her best friend. She felt so stupid.

* * *

><p><strong>Kayla: <strong>I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! DUN DUN DUN! It's up to you what happens next! Here's a few questions you could answer in the Reviews!

_Should Sakura confront Ino and/or Sasuke?_

_Are Shikamaru and Sakura forming some sort of bond?_

_Should Ino start being nice to Kiba?_

Believe me guys I feel bad for Sakura but hey Ino's the one getting it in! It's up to you what happens R&R please!

Oh and if I don't get as many reviews I will just write the next chapter so it won't get stuck I promise~


End file.
